One Last Embrace
by Boingy
Summary: Rewrite of Neominitails 'One Last Embrace'. With a new evil on the prowl, Kagome and what's left of her friends are going to need all the help she can get. She just didn't realize that the help was back at home, where she least expected it.


**Flames of My Heart: Hey people, I'm back! Now before everyone starts yelling at me, let me tell you that I have 100 percent approval of Neominitails to continue his story. I hope you guys enjoy it, even though it'll be hard to compete with the great Neominitails!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot nor the characters mentioned. I'm basically an editor without a pay roll… and I double as a writer, sometimes. **

Feudal Japan was always a dangerous place. Anyone with common sense and a textbook handy could figure this out. Demons roamed freely and most humans were left defenseless. There were few that could stand up to these _beasts_ but those who did were heroes in the people's eyes.

It had been weeks, maybe months, no one could remember for sure, since the death of the insane Naraku. Surprisingly it hadn't been the half demon and his group of amazing humans that killed him. It had been one of Naraku's many creations. Naraku had finally realized that as long as he stood alone he would have no chance against the hanyou named Inuyasha and with the complete Shikon no Tama he used the power to bring back a great evil of the past. While Naraku could control his other creations with threats, no empty threats would work on this evil, and in result, Naraku's life was taken. Not that anyone's complaining.

But the evil had been smart. Before anyone else could recover the amazing Shikon jewel, the monster snatched up the jewel. Kikyou and Kagome, two different women that shared the same soul, had managed to pry the jewel out of the evil's hands the only way they knew… breaking it with their sacred arrows. Though the fragments of the jewel managed to scatter, the monster had managed to retain at least half of it.

Kagome, the miko from the future, would never forget the monster, not even if she tried. He was worse than anything she had ever come across; his drive for power made him incapable of compassion. He destroyed anyone that stood in his path, no matter what their reasons where. He burned down villages, and took as many lives as necessary all in search of a jewel even greater than the shards of the Shikon jewel that he clutched in his greedy paws. The Imperial Silver Crystal.

To most, the jewel was nothing more than a myth, supposedly able to rival, and even surpass the power of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome still remembered the screams of the victims as they took their last breaths and passed from the living world. But more importantly she remembered the twisted cackles of the monster as he tortured his victims.

And that was why Inuyasha wanted Kagome to return to her time. It wasn't safe for her, since she was just a human. She shouldn't be trying to throw away her life for a place where she didn't belong. He believed he could handle things without her. Deep down Kagome knew he was right, but she had to stay… she wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened to Inuyasha. And because of her decision Inuyasha had decided to be extra distant towards Kagome. He ignored the monk's lecherous comments, and even Sango's attempts to ruffle the non-existent feathers of the half-demon. His change in personality made Kagome realize that Inuyasha was more like his brother than he thought.

His brother, the great Sesshoumaru-sama. Probably the most shocking thing about this journey was the fact that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had decided to temporarily put aside their difference as to defeat this new evil. Inuyasha claimed that Sesshoumaru was just scared to fight alone, while Sesshoumaru gave no excuse except that the monster was attacking his lands.

_Those stubborn dogs. _Kagome thought as she kicked her feet in the water. They were currently resting semi-comfortably near a lake. Kagome was thankful for the small break, because it meant that she had more time to go over the many thoughts that tormented her teenage mind. She was so deep in thought, that she did not feel the eyes of someone staring at her back.

Inuyasha mentally cursed himself for even bothering to look at the girl. She didn't even look that beautiful, sitting there as the wind caressed her beautiful raven colored hair, creating the illusion of a crown of black around her. The sunlight that peeked through the high trees gave her an almost angelic glow, and the cute pout on her face completed the image of perfection. "Feh, stupid wench," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, as Miroku began to snicker. Inuyasha growled, and refocused his attention on a patch of grass, a blush evident on his face. _I can't believe I got caught staring._ He mentally scolded himself.

Looking up from the _interesting_ patch of grass, his golden eyes caught in a staring contest with his half-brother. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and then looked away. Sango, like Kagome, was completely unaware of any of the tension, as she yawned loudly and played idly with Kirara's twin-tails.

Kagome suddenly rose from the side of the lake, and brushed off imaginary dust from her green skirt. "Inuyasha," the half demon's head turned to face the girl. "Do you… I mean… Are we going to be okay?... Can we… Will we… Will we be strong enough to kill this monster?" Her voice began to rise towards the completion of her question, so much so that when she had finally said 'monster' her voice was almost cracking. Tears began to form in her eyes, and stick to her eyelashes, as she rubbed them with the sleeve of her school uniform. Though she tried to blink away the tears, they managed to roll down her cheeks, accompanied by a choked sob. Months of trying to push the pain away had finally caught up with her.

The others had no idea how to answer the question. For almost an instant, Sesshoumaru's cold eyes held a look of pity, but the look was soon replaced by a hard one. He knew that if the girl chose to leave, she would return to find that everyone she had ever loved would have probably passed away. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder, and he grimaced as he recognized the scent. The dead miko. "Even though the circumstances are so horrible… I'm glad… I'm glad that you can finally feel emotions. Even for _petty_ humans," she smiled at him, the smile not completely reaching her eyes. He gave her a look that was only reserved for special occasions with Rin, though the look was more intimate. He now understood why Inuyasha had fell prey to the curse of their family. Not so long ago, he had despised his brother and father for their weakness, loving humans that would eventually bring their downfall. He tried to grasp onto those feelings of hatred, but they seemed to be slipping away from his clawed fingers.

Kagome eventually turned around, finally reasoning that Inuyasha had nothing to say to her, and looked up into the red and yellow sky. The sun would be setting soon and for some reason, that worried her. "Kagome," a voice spoke behind her, as the person wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close. He inhaled the intoxicating scent of her hair, and rested his chin against her shoulder. "I love you, Kagome… more than you'll even know." Kagome smiled, and resisted the urge to cry again as she placed her hands over his, noticing that his claws were already retracting._ There was a full moon, yesterday. Why is he chang—_before she could finish her train of thoughts, Inuyasha spoke again.

"Kagome… y-you… I love you, dammit!" his voice seemed pained, as if he was having a war inside himself. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, and waited for him to continue. "I… We…You should go back to your own time. It's not safe for you. Miroku and Kikyou agree with me. It's the only way to make sure you live!"

Kagome gasped as she let go of his hand, and pushed him away. Inuyasha gaped at her in shock, as she took off running, not before hearing Inuyasha's shouts for her to wait. Finally, when she was out of breath, she let herself lean against a tree trunk. She knew it wouldn't be long before Inuyasha caught up.

It was only seconds later, did Inuyasha come running towards her. She felt like crying, but she had no more tears to spill. "You're not going to be alone Kagome," she looked up at him wondering if he was coming with her. "We think you should bring Sango and Sesshoumaru with you." She stared at him, her mouth opened in shock and he mistook it for fear of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha explained that Sesshoumaru wouldn't dare try and hurt them because he was still in mourning of Rin, who had disappeared during a struggle with the monster.

----

"You can't be serious!" Sango shouted at Miroku, as she pounded her fists weakly against his chest. Miroku gave her a sad smile, and gave her a long, chaste kiss, pouring all his emotions into it. When they pulled apart, she sighed and buried her face into his chest, and he rubbed her slightly bulging stomach. Suddenly a feeling of dread struck him as he sensed a familiar evil approaching. Putting a hand behind the small of her back and another under her knees, he lifted her up and sprinted towards the well, which was only a short distance away from the lake. She could hear him whispering words of comfort as she held him close to her, knowing this may be the last time they'd ever see each other.

Miroku and Sango met up with Inuyasha and Kagome at the well, Miroku whispering his last good-bye to his wife and unborn child. As the howls of the wind began to pick up, Inuyasha set Kagome down and told her to take Sango and Sesshoumaru to the future. He lept high into the trees and sped away from the group before Kagome could object.

----

Sesshoumaru remained quiet as Kikyou picked up Shippou, the kistune and handed him to Sesshoumaru. He kept his eyes on the dead miko as she strapped the sack of arrows to her back, and held her bow in her right hand. Finally, when she was about to leave, he spoke. "You should go with them miko… I am a tai-youkai, and you are a holy priestess. You deserve it more than this Sesshoumaru."

Kikyou had stopped her walk, but she kept her back facing him. "This Sesshoumaru cares for you miko….. and he will not let you fight!" She remained rooted to the spot, though her shoulders began to shake.

Sesshoumaru had never been more shocked in his life, when the miko turned around and dropped her sacred bow. She threw her around around the youkai and sighed softly. "You forget so easily that I am already dead, and my life has less meaning then yours. I am but a wandering spirit and you a great inu youkai. You should live."

She pressed her full lips against his, and for a moment he did not know how to react. He stood there, stiff like a statue. Emotions clouded his mind as he snaked his arms around her waist, and the kiss intensified. He nibbled on her flesh-like lips, and gave her a primitive growl, demanding entrance. She complied, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth and began his exploration.

Finally, they broke apart, both looking strangely different. Their usually rather emotionless eyes were filled with lust for one another. She backed away from him, the lust fading from her eyes, as she bent down to pick up her fallen bow. "Leave now Sesshoumaru," she called as she turned and ran.

Sesshoumaru regained himself, as he place Shippou on his shoulder and followed the scent of the two human women to the well.

----

Just as Miroku predicted the monster was close. As Inuyasha, Miroku and Kikyou reached the clearing at the same time, they came upon the same picture. The once beautiful field that was covered in flowers and other vegetation was now charred and the sweet aroma that had filled the field was replaced by the smell of death and blood.

The sun had long since set, and everything had become dark. Everything was bathed in an eerie moonlight. The shadow of the beast held a strange orb in its hands, and as the orb began to glow, it shot out a beam that completely missed the three. Inuyasha snorted at the pathetic aim, but the beam continued on, burning through the trees. Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization. The beam wasn't aimed at them at all.

----

Sango gave a last look at the world around her, and jumped into the well, as a blue light surrounded her. She had never experienced the time travel before and couldn't hide her amazement as she felt herself almost swimming through the blue light. The light faded and she found herself lying on the dirt, looking up at a dark ceiling.

----

"Do you sense it?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome, as she swung her legs over the well.

"Sense wha—" and then she felt the immense amount of power coming towards them. "Hurry up; we have to get into the well!" She grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and tried to pull him in, but he wouldn't budge. Pulling free of her weak grip, he unsheathed his sword, and prepared to take on the power head-on.

As the light connected with the sword, she could hear the cracks of metal, and the gasp Sesshoumaru let out as the light came in contact with his stomach. The impact was so great that he was knocked back into Kagome, and they both plunged head first into the well. But before the blue light absorbed their bodies, Kagome could've sworn she heard her loved ones screaming their names in horror.

----

Kagome groaned as she struggled to get up. Looking at her surroundings she sighed in relief as she saw Sesshoumaru lying near her. She pressed her hand to his chest, and felt the rise and fall of his chest and the gentle thump of his heartbeat. She also felt the aura of the Shikon no Tama and she undid Sesshoumaru's plate of armor. Under the armor lied fragments of the jewel, wrapped in a silk handkerchief, no doubt Kikyou's. She redid his armor, and kept the handkerchief there; knowing Sesshoumaru would probably want a keepsake.

Looking around she realized someone was missing. "SANGO!" she screamed, and listened for a reply. Throwing Sesshoumaru's lone arm over her shoulder she tried to pull him up, and after a couple of minutes of struggling she finally managed it.

"SANGO!" she screamed again, stricken with worry.

"Kagome," a shadow of a woman called down from the well.

"Sango!" she shouted in joy. "Sesshoumaru's hurt! Help me get him up there."

She and Sango managed to haul Sesshoumaru over the well, and Kagome finally climbed out. They both pulled the rice paper screen of the door open and dragged him towards her home.

----

Ms. Higurashi sighed as she wiped a damp cloth against Sesshoumaru's forehead. "How is he, mom?" Ms. Higarushi turned around to see Kagome standing their in her purple pajamas.

"He's better… but his ribs are probably broken," the older woman sighed as she saw the sad look that passed over Kagome's features. But before her mother could comfort her, Souta came barging in, a blush on his face.

"Kagome. There are some girls here to see you," he said, as he grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her out of the room, and into the living room. There on the couch sat two girls who were as different as night and day and a little pink haired girl, but that wasn't what made Kagome's eyes bulge.

"Kikyou?" she asked, wondering if the dead miko had followed them through the well. _But that means Inuyasha and Miroku are all alone!_ She thought in horror.

But then, Kagome realized that Kikyou and this strange girl weren't as alike as she believed. While Kikyou had dark, brooding eyes, this girl's were a bright violet color that seemed to be filled with an undying fire. Kikyou was also a couple of inches taller, and this girl's hips were slightly wider. Kikyou's hair was always held in place by a ribbon tied in a bow, while this girl kept her hair down fanning her face. "You're not Kikyou," she said out loud.

The violet eyed girl, who had not spoken yet, rose and stuck her hand out to Kagome as a greeting. Kagome took the hand and they both shook each others hands, as the violet eyed girl spoke. "You may not remember me, but I'm Rei. Your grandpa called me a couple of days ago and invited me over. He thought it was a good idea for me to start training you in the ways of the miko." Kagome nodded in understanding, even though she wondered why the name Rei rang such a bell.

As if Rei was reading her mind, she added, "He also thought it would be nice to have a family reunion." Kagome stared at her, and then mumbled, "You're my cousin… Hino Rei, right?"

Rei nodded. Suddenly a loud rumbling was heard, and everyone in the room turned to stare at the blond girl still sitting on the couch. Kagome wondered if the girl was Japanese. _She certainly doesn't look like any Japanese girl I've ever seen._ The girl had corn colored hair that was done up in two buns on either side of her head, and a few long wisps of hair were coming down from the buns. She seemed to be very short, almost sinking into the huge couch. She was very petite but she had a breath taking beauty with her crystalline blue eyes.

"All this small talk is making me hungry," the blond spoke, as the loud rumbling coming from her stomach was heard again.

"Oh and that's my ditz of a friend, Tsukino Usagi and her cousin, Tsukino Chibi-Usa," Rei pointed to the blonde first, and then the small pink haired girl next to her.

_Weird hair color_. Kagome thought as the younger girl gave Kagome a huge smile.

"Rei-chan, I'M HUNGRY!" Usagi shouted. Rei bonked her on the head, and thus started another one of their famous screaming matches.

"You'd think a miko would be more aware of her surroundings," a cold voice spoke behind the two bickering girls, and they both immediately stopped fighting to stare at the silver-haired man. He seemed to be hurt, but that didn't stop Rei from giving him an evil glare.

"A youkai," she growled and Usagi's eyes widened as she hid behind Rei. Rei pulled out of ofuda but the youkai just sneered at her, and walked past her, into the kitchen. Rei put away the ofuda but continued to stare at Sesshoumaru's back. She looked at Kagome questioningly and then back at the demon. "I feel… like I've met him somewhere before."

**Flames of My Heart: Finally, chapter one is done! How'd you people like it? I know most of the people that already know the story are probably rolling their eyes in boredom waiting for me to finish re-doing the chapters and actually start with my own creativity but you'll just have to wait! Muahaha! But for those of you kind enough to review you will be given a interesting prize. The marshmallows of cuteness! Now for those of you that don't know what they are… simple. They're living marshmallows that take after their personalities of their owners. Like lets say Naraku had this marshmallow. Then it would be the marshmallow of DOOM and it would eat Naraku alive, but if someone nice has it it'll be the marshmallow of sweetness and then you can eat it or play with it… or whatever! So now that I've bore you to death, press the nice little review bottom and REVIEW!**


End file.
